Inanimate Trainsanity
Inanimate Trainsanity is the first boss fight of the Hellish Festival. They are responsible of kidnapping Cuphead's and Mugman's sisters. Boss Fight Music: Eye Examination All Phases In Phase 1-5, you have to jump to foreground to background to avoid being hit by a tunnel. The train speeds up everytime you beat a Phase. Phase 1 "BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP" - Announcer's death quote. Announcer will fall from the sky, with a G-major "BLEEEEEEEEEEP FIGHT BLEEEEEEEEEP". Prepare. *Announcer's favorite attack is making g-major sound waves, which you have to shoot through. *Announcer will also activate fiery pipes, which soon burp out fire, summoning Firey's. *Announcer will also summon random BFDI-related enemies. (example: Taco) Phase 2 "You ain't got no talents, you ain't got no skill!" - MePhone's death quote. MePhone will soon jump onto the train, not until fusing becoming... six-finger guy... forgot his name. Oh yeah, Toilet will land rapidly trying to chew you, not until making his kawaii/anime weird face. *MePhone's favorite attacks is attacking with his cane, and then throwing Lightbulbs at you. Oh yeah, Nickel's will fall from the sky, and they can be thrown. *MePhone may also bring in Michelle (Microphone), clicking her sound button, making her scream. Do the same thing as you did to Announcer's g-major sound waves. *Toilet will spit out II-related enemies. Baseballs are WAY common. Oh yeah, Toilet might make a flushing sound, indicating he's gonna shoot four Paintbrushes, three which are Pat Moore's. Phase 3 "...you're not very strong, dude. REVO EMAG!" - Gamey's death quote. Gamey will pixelate into the fight, not until turning the whole train into Kid Icarus. *Gamey wil act like Hilda Berg. While that's happening, Paper Airplanes are carrying OO-related enemies, while Kites basically are just soaring towards you. Oh yeah, Clocks ride a plane instead of a Paper Airplane. Clocks will basically just try and shoot you down. *Gamey's favorite attack is using a Upperdash Arm-like attack from Super Smash Bros 4. *Gamey will also use an Angelic-Missile like attack, launching himself toward you, creating Dusty's along the way back. *Gamey shoots a mega laser, which bounces. He doesn't do anything while waiting, but in expert mode, he combines it with other attacks he uses. *Gamey creates a black hole, which tries to pull you in. If successful, a gigantic explosive flame happens. *Gamey will summon meteors. While summoning meteors, he has a reflect barrier, which can be parry slapped. *Gamey will throw a reset bomb on half health. You must shoot it or you do Phase 3 ALL OVER AGAIN. Phase 4 "Gotta say, 4 divide by 2 is 6... you've got the wrong answer, pal." - Calculator's death quote. Calculator is unlike any other boss fight, which is a quiz. Twenty correct answers beat him. Every wrong answer, you have to fight five out of the boss fights: *Cupcake - She acts like the Baroness Von Bon Bon Cupcake, but shoots a boomerang-like beam at you everytime she lands. *Jigsaw - She breathes brussel sprouts. The Brussel Sprout clouds can soon create a Mailbox. *Toast - She shoots bouncing lasers at you. She also jumps while shooting. *Dice - Same as Kingsley Dice's Phase 3. *Tune - He throws notes to jump on and use to cause shockwaves with. Phase 5 "And this has been another episode of CTW (Cuphead To Wham's)! Thank you for watching!" - Blue Planet's death quote. Blue Planet "crashes" onto the train, only to spin back up. *His main (and favorite) attack is charging right into you, and every time he bumps into a wall, random CTW-related enemies fall down from the ceiling. *Blue Planet may also throw Asteroids at you. *Blue Planet will kinda act like Cagney's Phase 1 & 2 (excludes spikes), Goopy's Phase 2, Von Bon Bon's Phase 2, Werner's Phase 2 & 3, and Brineybeard's Phase 2. *Blue Planet can combine attacks together for more devastating effects. Phase 6 "HA! Yer launched off da track!" - Rocket's death quote. Rocket will soon launch out of Blue Planet during his defeat animation, not until growing twice your size. The only difference is now you're INSIDE the train, and you now have to avoid enemies coming from doors. Unfortunaly those enemies spawn really fast. *Rocket's favorite attack is jumping while throwing Eyes. *Rocket will sometimes spit out Ice Balls which will freeze you on contact. *Rocket can rocket jump, causing Leeks to fly from the ground, along with Peapods. *Rocket will sometimes spread tacks along the ground, which SOON becomes dangerous tacks trying to murder you. *Rocket will sometimes break one of the doors spawning IF-related enemies, causing a Door to spawn, trying to charge into you. Phase 7 "You were slain... BY ME!" - Pickaxe's death quote. Soon, Pickaxe will soon mine his way into the inside of the train, to taunt you first. But yeah, only problem is he's pretty fast. *Pickaxe will throw alot of OMad-related enemies at you. *Pickaxe can also dig. He may even throw a Coiny at you. Phase 8 "You're in Lockdown-Combat where you go when you failed!" - Fire Extinguisher's death quote. Fire Extinguisher then jumps out of his hiding spot (he's been watching you the whole time) and proceeds to attack you. But yeah, more threateningly, he's invincible. *He will be assisted by Lock. *Fire Extinguisher's favorite attack is spraying fire everywhere, causing Firey's to spawn, along with Fireflies. *Lock's like Goopy Le Grande, except this time, she jumps repeatively, causing shockwaves on every landing. *Fire Extinguisher will also act like Grim Matchstick, only difference is that the fireballs are instead strings of fire. And also, some attacks aren't even in his moveset (like Grim Matchstick's Tail Attack) *Lock can also pound up some OLoDo-related enemies, causing more danger. Phase 9 "May... the... yeah, can't believe to say this, but you got eliminated. Bye!" - Primi's death quote. Soon, after five minutes, Fire Extinguisher does the flamethrower attack, but suddenly, THE TRAIN CRASHES! Soon, Airplane Panic, with who? PRIMI AND HER ASSISTANTS. *Primi will commonly throw in Kirbies to try and suck you up. Primi will also shoot stars Kirby-style, which causes AI, AIR, and PAP-related enemies to come from the stars. *Caramel Treat will also throw in minature versions of the boss fights, which are easier to defeat. *Star Rod will sometimes fly towards you, causing five starerangs (the things that star-holding asteroids throw at you) to be shot from him. *Other than that, Primi acts like Fatty Puffer. Defeat Primi is dreadfully beaten up, with ducks flying over her heads. Soon, the plane crashes. Instead of a cutscene, you have to ESCAPE. While escaping, All the other boss fights you fight are mad at you, and yeah. You're doing another skateboard ride (the last one was at Rumor Honeybottom's rematch), but yeah. Just try to escape, watch out for Fire Extinguisher's fire attack. After that, CUTSCENE FOR REALSIES. You just got out of there in time, the plane ACTUALLY crashes, leaving the objects injured, not until someone kidnaps Cuphead and Mugman's sisters. You soon unlock the second stage of Hellish Festival. Category:Levels